Finding You
by StarlightWolf15
Summary: Peter is returning home from war and is struggling to cope with the things he has done. His solution is to forget, that is until he must deliver a devastating message to a beautiful girl in Forks. Love at first sight doesn't really exist... right?AH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all the characters within. I am just borrowing them. **

**AN: Hey everyone, I was really surprised by the response that my first story '**_**Best Friends'**_** received so a big thank you to you all. I am still not sure how this new story will play out but I thought I would write it anyway. I hope you all like it.**

**Love StarlightWolf15 **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Finding You**

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 1:

'_God I hate driving in the rain'_ I thought to myself as I was returning home from school, you would think I would be used to the constant bad weather, after all it was Forks, the wettest place in the U.S. Sometimes I just missed sunny phoenix but Forks was my home and I had lived here for years now. I pulled into the drive way which led to the place that had been my home for the last five years, I sighed thinking of the vast emptiness which it held. Sure it was filled with material objects but it was missing something important, family. I had moved here when I was fifteen to stay with my father and brother, all things were going well until dad was shot and killed when responding to a break-in at a local residence. Being the police chief in this little town he was the first to arrive to the scene. I felt the familiar glossing over of my eyes as they filled with tears, for the most part I had decided not to think about that night, but I couldn't fool myself I was reminded every time I walked into the house. I had been the beneficiary to almost everything and although my mother had tried to convince me to come back to phoenix I felt closer to Charlie Swan, my father here.

I could hear the phone ringing as soon as I walked through the door and walked to answer it. With my clumsiness I couldn't afford to run and break something.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella Swan! Why didn't you return my calls?" Came the smooth voice called from the receiver. Jasper.

"Hey Jazzy," I smiled, God it was good to hear his voice again. "And umm… I sort of…. forgot." I admitted sheepishly. I was rewarded with laughter from across the line.

"Well I just wanted to know if you had talked to Jake yet." He responded.

"Nah… not yet." I sighed. Jacob was my little brother and I hadn't seen him in months. As soon as he turned 18 he rushed off to join the army to fight. I can still remember the screaming matches that we had over the topic. We had just lost dad a few years before and I couldn't lose him too. He had been back a few times now and he was happy with his life so I decided to just tell him to be careful and let him be his own person.

"Ok I am sure he is fine, call me when you hear because Alice wants to organise a welcome home party for him." I could hear the smile in his voice as he mentioned the little hyper pixie that was named Alice. They had been together for as long as I had known them, we met when we were all fifteen on my first day of school when she bounded up to me and proclaimed that 'we are going to be the best of friends, now clear you schedule cause we are going shopping this weekend' and she was right the three of us have been together since.

"Ok I will Jazz." I sighed. God I hated parties, at least Jake would be there.

"Bells I got to go, I will talk to you later, Ok?" he rushed out.

"Sure Jazz, talk to you later."

Jacob was supposed to come home in a few days, well really any day now. I hadn't heard when yet but that was nothing new, service wasn't that great there and he always said that it was hard to find a computer or phone that was free. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I sighed thinking it would be Alice who would insist on playing dress up or something. I hated Bella Barbie with a passion.

I opened the door and my only thought that my brain could process was, _no! _Standing there in front of me was a man, I couldn't tell what he looked like through my tears but I knew as soon as I saw the army uniform. Something had happened to Jake.

"No, no… Please no." I sobbed.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" The man questioned, unable to form a sentence I merely nodded. "I am so sorry to inform you that Jacob Swan was killed in the line of duty last week, I am sorry for your loss."

Why does everyone I love have to die? I should have stopped him from going, wasn't that what big sisters were for? To guide and keep their siblings safe? Well I guess I failed at that.

"H-h-how?" was all I could stutter out, raising my eyes to look at the man for the first time. I was not expecting the beauty I saw. Blue eyes gazed intensely back at me, filled with concern and grief. He was tall and muscular but still slim, shaggy but curly blond hung over his face.

"I was with him when he died Miss, we were friends and we had one last fight to get through, Jake was shot." I could tell that what he was saying was the truth as pain seemed to fill his eyes. "He wanted me to come and tell you, he also said that he loved you and that he was sorry. He wasn't in any pain Miss, I promise." He continued. He knew Jake?

I silently moved aside and waved for him to enter the house. I knew I was being foolish but I didn't want him to leave yet, he was my last connection to Jacob and I needed to know about his life over there. My heart constricted and hurt at the thought of never seeing my little brother again. Never see his heart warming smile, or feel his warmth. More tears silently ran down my cheeks.

**Peters POV**

You would think that you would get used to it, wouldn't you? I mean I am surrounded by death for most of the year, I watch my friends die and I deal death out to other soldiers. Sure I know that they have a family that they are wanting to get home to just like everyone else in that God forsaken war but yet we all kill anyway, it's our duty and most of the time it's a kill or be killed situation. It doesn't make it right but I cling to the notion that if I don't kill them someone I care about or I would lose a life. I have been thinking about death more than usual lately ever since I watched and made a promise to one of my best friends, Jake as he was taking his last breaths. So that is why I find myself in the small rainy town of Forks, I am here to tell someone that their brother wouldn't be returning home this time.

She was beautiful, that was the first thought that ran through my head when the brown eyed goddess opened the door, guilt and sympathy ran through me as I thought of what I was going to tell her. She was nothing like Jake that's for sure, her pale white skin was a vast contrast to the bronze of her brother, and she was almost his opposite in every way. Short and fragile to his tall and strong. I watched as her eyes raked over me and turned glassy and sad as she took in my uniform.

"No, no... Please no." She sobbed, she knew what had happened. A prang of sadness and longing shot through me, how I wanted to go comfort her.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" I questioned. She nodded at me, heartbreaking sobs still wracking her body. "I am so sorry to inform you that Jacob Swan was killed in the line of duty last week, I am sorry for your loss." I said, the standard sentence for this situation.

"H-H-How? " She stuttered out, looking up to meet my eyes for the first time. God she was perfect, _now is so not the time Peter_ I reprimanded myself.

"I was with him when he died Miss, we were friends and we had one last fight to get through, Jake was shot. He wanted me to come and tell you, he also said that he loved you and that he was sorry. He wasn't in any pain Miss, I promise."

Curiosity flashed within her eyes and she stood aside as a way of inviting me in. I silently thanked God that she didn't just shut the door in my face, I wasn't ready to leave her just yet. Yet everything in me was screaming at me to run, I knew what she wanted from me, stories of Jake and of what the life was like over there and that was something that I did not want to share. My way of dealing with the life I had was to separate it, normal life should never come into contact with the war life. It was easier that way, I found myself coping better but now she wanted me to tell and I knew already that I would not deny her, that I couldn't.

"Please tell me about what it was like for him over there." Yep I was right there was no way I could say no. her voice was quiet and unsure like she didn't really want to know.

We talked for about an hour I only told her of the mundane trivial things that I thought would be better suited than the horrific side of what Jake did, of what we all did. Stuff like where we sleep, the food, his friends and what Iraq was really like. And God did it hurt every time a sob would break through her and she would just mumble her brothers name with slurred words that sounded like 'sorry ' or 'I love you' .

I was interrupted but her phone and watched in sadness as she seemingly tried to calm herself down enough to answer it.

"Hello?" her beautiful voice said, breaking towards the end. I could faintly hear the frantic sounding voice on the other end.

"Jazzy… I need you." She sobbed out once again. Jazzy? Who the hell was Jazzy? and why was he calling my girl? Wait, my girl? Where did that come from, Whitlock you idiot you don't even know her.

Not ten minutes after she ended the call was the door ripped open to reveal a blond man about my age, around 25. His eyes immediately found her and then she was in his arms. Arms that I would give anything to rip off of her and beat the crap out of their owner. I immediately felt guilty for wanting to deny this beautiful girl comfort after seeing how grief stricken she was, but I knew I needed to get out of there and fast.

"Miss Swan? I think I will leave now, unless you have any more questions." I said, she shook her head and looked up at me.

"Thank you, for coming to tell me and being a friend of Jakes." She said before burying her head into the guys shoulder.

"Bye." I mumbled as I walked out the door, wishing desperately that it was me that she was curled up against.

* * *

**Ok so that was it, please review and tell me what you think. **

**StarlightWolf15**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, so I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has shown this story support, especially those who took time to review. I really didn't expect such a big response… so thanks. **

**Ok so I hope you all like this chapter… I really like writing from Peters POV so most of this chapter will be from that.**

**Oh and I just want to say _SORRY_ that it has been like... well forever since I have updated, I have been busy with Uni stuff so I didn't get a chance to write and quite frankly I didn't really know where to go with the story, so it took many many attempts to write this so I was happier with it… I hope to be quicker next time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES…**

* * *

Chapter 2:

PPOV

_2: 29 AM_ … Great I had managed to waste another hour just lying here in bed in some cheap motel that I had found after leaving Bella's last night. _Bella_, she was the reason that sleep was evading me. The possibilities of what she was up to with _him_, how he was comforting her never ceased to draw out sadness and anger from me. But I knew it was irrational, I didn't even know her so I didn't have a claim to stake. But God I wanted to know her, I wanted to be able to call her mine to be able to love someone and have someone love me back, to be able to wrap my arms around her and feel her small frame pressed against mine. And with that thought sleep finally claimed me.

I woke up in a cold sweat my heart pounding fast with fear and adrenalin rushing through my veins, these nightmares are not uncommon, memories of war tend to take over your dreams. No sunshine and rainbows for me. I forced myself out of bed my muscles straining and aching from the hard bed, thoughts of the bloodshed I had just remembered running through my mind. _Coffee_ I thought, _I need coffee._

I walked a short distance before I saw a small diner that looked kind of rundown but I doubt that I will find anything much better in a town that has a population this size. The smell of coffee and bacon immediately hit me and I noticed that the diner held more people than I expected. The walls were a white cream colour that blended well into the wooden looking floors, there were various pictures and posters that lined the walls that gave the room that homey diner feel.

"What can I get you handsome?" a young blond stated, leaning over a little too far allowing the front of her shirt to fall open slightly. _Slut_ I thought.

"Just a coffee and whatever is the breakfast special thanks." I stated trying to portray my disinterest in my voice.

"Coming right up sugar."

Trying to ignore the waitresses shameless flirting I chanced a glance around the diner subconsciously knowing who I was looking for, and I was not disappointed. There she sat in the far corner drinking coffee and reading a worn old book. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying and she looked as though she didn't sleep at all, God she was still beautiful though.

I had been through some of the most frightening situations and of course the thought of walking over there and talking to her seemed to be the toughest thing that I had ever had to face. _Your acting like a girl_, I scolded myself, _man up_.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to her, as I reached the table she glanced up at me and gave the briefest of smiles. She was so close and I seemed to get lost in those brown orbs. What I wouldn't give for her just to be mine. The chiming of the bell over the door alerting the staff to a new customer brought me back to reality_. Shit I haven't said anything yet_.

"Umm… Hi" I forced out. _Brilliant, idiot_.

"Hey" she replied back.

"How are you doing? You know with..." I trailed off.

"Coping, it's hard but I'm… coping." She struggled to get out. "Jasper helped me to deal with it a lot last night." _Yeah I bet he did._

"That's good" was my lame reply, but really what do you say to that? For a minute neither of us said anything.

"W-w-will you have l-lunch with m-me?" I blurted out. Crap I didn't mean to say that. Those beautiful brown orbs registered shock and something else I couldn't place. All I could think was '_nice one idiot'_ after all what would this goddess see in me, a damaged man with way too many issues. So I waited nervously for her to turn me down hope still present at the back of my mind.

"Umm, sure." She replied. _Huh?_

"What?" I said, surely I misheard her… right?

"I said I would have lunch with you." She smiled back at me.

"Great!" I all but shouted. "Can I come pick you up at say, 11:30am?" I continued trying to keep the utter excitement out of my voice. _She never said it was a date remember_.

"that sounds fine, I'll see you then" she stood and collected her things, giving me one more breathtaking smile before turning and walking out of the door.

Happiness bubbled up through me as I realized that I had a date with the brown eyed beauty that I had come to care for so quickly. _Not a date_ I reminded myself, anyway she may have had a boyfriend she probably just wants answers.

Time moved slower than I expected, but then doesn't it always when you are looking forward to something. But still 11:30 arrived and I found myself knocking on Bella's door.

"Hey Peter" she smiled at me as she opened the door. My name sounded so good coming from her lips.

"Hey Bella" I replied absently while my eyes inconspicuously travelled down her body appraising her appearance. She was dressed casually in jeans and a form fitting hoddie, but her outfit managed to show off her curvy body just enough to leave me wanting more. _Focus_ I reprimanded myself.

"So I have a confession" I admitted, "I have no idea where we are going, I haven't been here very long."

She giggled at my statement. "Peter its Forks, the diner you were in this morning is about the only place to go." She giggled again.

"Ok then, in that case let's get going." I said as I opened the passenger side car door for her.

"Thanks" she said softly.

I was relieved to find the slutty waitress from this morning not on when we arrived.

"How old were you when you joined the army?" she asked once we were seated and eating.

"19, what do you do for a living?" I replied quickly, trying not to dwell on the topic of war.

She smiled at something over my shoulder and I didn't have to wait long before I knew what it was.

"Hey Bella" the distinctly male voice called. Great pretty boy was here, way to run a good day.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I would come check on you and when you weren't at home I came here" he said, shooting me a glare. "Don't mind if I join you do you? Great thanks" he said pulling up a chair.

Only in my life could I go from having a great lunch with the girl of my dreams to having lunch with the girl of my dreams and her boyfriend.

My life sucks.

* * *

**AN: Ok so what did you think? I had a bit of trouble writing this so I hope it was ok. **

**Please review and tell me what you think... And like I said earlier I will try my best to get the next update to you all very soon. **

**StarlightWolf15**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks again for reading.. **

**I tried to get this chapter up quicker ****I know it's only short and I'm sorry for that but I hit a few problems through it and wanted to see what you all thought before continuing this chapter. Please read the AN at the bottom of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES…**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Jazz, what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I thought I would come check on you and when you weren't at home I came here" he said, shooting me a glare. "Don't mind if I join you do you? Great thanks" he said pulling up a chair._

_Only in my life could I go from having a great lunch with the girl of my dreams to having lunch with the girl of my dreams and her boyfriend._

_My life sucks._

* * *

Chapter 3:

PPOV

"So… Hi I'm Peter Whitlock" I introduced myself. The utter awkwardness of this situation was clear.

"Jasper Hale" he replied. "So how do you know my Bella here Parker?"

"Its Peter and we met last night… I am… was a friend of Jake's." I said cautiously, shooting a quick glance at Bella to see how she coping. She had a faraway look on her face but didn't seem to be to distraught.

"So you fought in the war?" he asked. "What made you choose that career?" I despised talking about this.

"Umm… well I just wanted to be a part of something bigger than me I guess, do something worthwhile with my life." I hesitantly replied.

"So you decided to live a life of violence and kill people instead?" I paled at the question. Bella shot me a quick look conveying a calming sort of sympathy and then turned to Jasper.

"Jasper" Bella said sternly, her eyes narrowing just the slightest.

Jasper seemed shocked by this and continued to meet her gaze for a minute before turning and shooting another hateful look in my direction.

A shrill ringing suddenly cut through the silence, and Jasper fumbled around in his pocked to retrieve the phone.

"Excuse me." he mumbled and walked out onto the street to take the call.

"I'm sorry about him" she said "he's the best friend a girl could have, but is awfully protective of me sometimes." A flare of jealousy shot through me until I realised just what she had said. _Wait… What?_

"friend?" I asked. _Don't get to hopeful yet Whitlock. _

"Yeah, we've been friends forever; he's dating my other best friend." She replied, a warm smile gracing her face for a second.

"so you mean he's not your boyfriend?" I need her to just say it. She laughed.

"Oh God no" she gasped out between giggles and as though I had no say in it at all I found myself laughing along with her, her laughter was simply infectious.

Jaspers POV

As I walked through the door watching my best friend and some idiot laughing together, looking to the outside world as any other in love couple an unidentifiable emotion shot through me. I knew that I didn't like this _Peter_, something just didn't seem right about him, and if I had examined that dislike further I know I would have found no justified reason other than they way he looked at Bella rubbed me the wrong way.

Bella having male attention was something so unfamiliar, sure she is a beautiful girl and guys had shown interest but she always ignored their attempts. She said they were all too immature for her. So what was so great about this guy? Was she interested in him? She seemed to be, if anything encouraging his attempts at getting to know her.

And I found I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all.

PPOV

Lunch continued to be a quiet awkward sort of affair. Jasper said very little and seemed to be locked in some deep thought.

"I'll take Bella home." Jasper said, effectively robbing me of my last few minutes with Bella.

"No Jasper, it's…" she stated to protest before he cut her off with a slight glare. She smiled in apology to me again and hugged me goodbye. At least she wanted to be with me too.

"I had a nice time, thanks" she whisper in my ear. She felt warm and smelled like home to me.

"bye" she said again before turning and walking off with Jasper.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I hope you all liked this, **

**IMPORORTANT ****: Ok so I did have a general idea on where this story was going but it's kind of taken a different direction than I expected and lately I have been toying with the idea on whether this should just be a Bella/Peter romance or a Bella/Peter/Jasper triangle thing. I have left it open for now and it could go either way yet. But I would love to know what you think. Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions or just leave your choice in a review. Thanks guys. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I will try to have the next update up soon. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**StarlightWolf15**


End file.
